<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted desires by otaku_girl_xP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585779">Twisted desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_girl_xP/pseuds/otaku_girl_xP'>otaku_girl_xP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 5- danganronpa au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alot of interactions tho, Eventual Relationships, He’s gross so ye, Mentions of Harassment, Multi, Not really focus on the ship for now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Oma Kokichi, Persona 5 References, Persona AU, Persona Series References, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Rated M cause Miu, Slow Burn, but it will be, kamoshida based caste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_girl_xP/pseuds/otaku_girl_xP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting caught stealing Ouma Kokichi is transferred to hopes peak academy, on probation.<br/>On his first day something weird happens when a strange app appears on his phone and instead of the school he finds himself in front of a gate of a castle.</p><p>A persona 5 inspired fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 5- danganronpa au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello I’m back with another Au which hopefully I can finish.<br/>Been having some trouble getting to write the hanako-kun au and I really didn’t know how to end it. But this one I have a basic idea how I wanna end it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Day 1</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Saturday</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">9/04/20XX</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ouma Kokichi got sent to probation after getting caught stealing food for his siblings at a corrupt orphanage in his town. That said orphanage was using starvation as a punishment for bad behavior and Kokichi wasn’t about to let his only family die.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Since the crime wasn't horrible the court decided to send him away to another city so the clean (</span> <em> <span class="s2">yeah right</span> </em> <span class="s1">) reputation of the school and orphanage he resided in would remain, after all they couldn’t keep “criminals”</span> <span class="s2">.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">So he was transferred to hope’s peak academy, a famous school that used to researched talent in the past but after some weird incident has lost credibility over time. It’s still an elite school nevertheless and because Kokichi is the smartest</span> <span class="s2">(<em>and funniest</em>)</span> <span class="s1">kid in the orphanage they figured it wouldn’t harm the school and decided to accept “reforming” him <em>(</em></span> <em> <span class="s2">probably to gain some points with the press for redemption or some shit like that</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>)</em>.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He’ll be staying with some random adult that he doesn’t know (</span> <em> <span class="s2">and will probably beat him up or something, not like he’s not used to it</span> </em> <span class="s1">) and he’s positive that the orphanage didn’t even do a background check on him.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s on the train on the way to the city. Trying not to focus on the memory of his siblings crying telling him how much they’ll miss him. Hopefully Ace can be in charge of take care of them the year he’s away. He reassured them he’ll call them as much as the orphanage will let them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He kinda stood out from everyone in the train. Dressed in white jeans with some straps in them looking like part of a straight jacket costume, a white dress shirt the orphanage insisted that he needed to go with <em>(</em></span> <em> <span class="s2">he had to make a good first impression or some bullshit like that</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>)</em> beneath a oversized pastel purple and pink jacket. Underneath was his cherished checkered bandanna (that he put after he got in the train). He looked at the worned out black tennis shoes he was wearing.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least they had the decency to give him a duffle bag to bring his stuff with him, not like he had much. Some people looked at him weird and he doesn’t really blame them he can look like a middle schooler to some, so seeing him at a train looking like he’s running out of home might be a unsettling view.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Either way he manages to get out of the train with no one asking anything. Usually people don’t wanna associate with seemingly troubled kids so he wasn’t expecting anyone to talk to him anyway. He looks at his phone to see the address of his newest care-giver. He still has to take a subway to get there. While waiting he listened to the conversation two high school girls were having.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you see the interview with the detective prince? He solved another murder case!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Again? Isn’t that the second this week !”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah it’s quite amazing! And to think he’s a high schooler like us!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! He’s so cute too!!” One of the girls squealed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard he’s really timid,” she giggles “Oh, there’s the train!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He entered the train ignoring the rest of their conversation about this detective. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Probably just a weird celebrity thing like a reality tv about murder.</span> </em> <span class="s1">He laughs at the thought and decided to not think much of it.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">On the way to the place he’ll live in for the next year, he got lost, in his defense this city is way bigger than the one he comes from. He tries asking people for directions but everyone ignores him seemingly too busy to even pay him attention, </span> <em> <span class="s2">assholes</span> </em> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He walks a bit more not knowing at all where he’s going, trying to find that </span> <span class="s2">damn </span> <span class="s1">address, until he finds a less busy street. There looking at his phone, stood a taller boy who looked to be around his age. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Maybe he won’t ignore him</span> <span class="s1">. </span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The boy was dressed in dark clothes , some black jeans and a dark blue sweater vest with a white dress shirt underneath, a light black jacket and on top of his head sat a dark blue hat, that covered his eyes. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Emo</em>.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Kokichi approached the boy “Hi,” the boy jump a bit and hesitant as he looks up slightly “do you know where this street is?” He holds the phone with the address up for the boy to see “I’m trying to find the Hinata house hold in this street” the boy lifts his head up a bit to read what was on the smaller boys phone and, </span> <span class="s2"><em>wow</em> </span> <span class="s1">his eyes are pretty, too bad he only sees them for like, a split second.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Y-yes, that street is actually just around the corner. As well as the coffee shop Hinata-san owns.” He avoids looking at Kokichis eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I-It’s likely he’s working at coffee right now t-though, i-it’s name is </span> <span class="s2">La Fortune </span> <span class="s1">.” He gave an polite yet anxious smile.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oki-dokiey, thanks weird emo dude!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Giggling Kokichi skipped past the boy and went got into the streets he got directed to.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">When he stepped on the street he eventually saw </span> <span class="s2">la fortune <em>(I guess, since that‘s closer I’ll check here first)</em>.</span> <span class="s1">He pushed the door open, and went inside.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">*</span> <span class="s2">ding* *ding*</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hello, welcome to </span> <span class="s2">La fortune</span> <span class="s1">” said a voice from behind the conter as he walked closer he saw a man, around maybe his early thirties, with spiky hair and a little stubble cleaning a cup.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, I’m looking for Hajime Hinata”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The man looks up and behind his glasses Kokichi can see he is wearing lentes in one of his eye, </span> <em> <span class="s2">weird</span> </em> <span class="s1">. He’ll ask what’s up with that eventually.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must be the kid. I’m Hajime Hinata, you’re Ouma Kokichi, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, the one and only” he smiled that too familiar, slightly too wide smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, aren’t you incredibly cheery for someone who got arrested?” Hinata-san asked with a tired look on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Of course!” The purple haired boy smirked “I did </span> <span class="s2">waaaaay</span> <span class="s1">worse so only being caught for such a small thing, I got super lucky, I’m relieved really” he lied, that was the only time he ever stole anything, he was desperate.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmhmmm, lucky....” the spiky haired man seemed to see right through his lie and Kokichi didn’t like it one bit. Putting the cup away he turns to the younger boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Anyway you’ll be staying herefor this year I expect you to not get into trouble, I don’t feel like getting involved in anything troublesome”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately Kokichi couldn’t afford to either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay!” He smiled regardless</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take you where you’ll be staying” he said as he got outside the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He mentioned Kokichi to the stairs that lead to the attic of the coffee shop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This will be your home for the rest of this year”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————- </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Well it could be worse. Hinata-san had given him a bed and some blankets and the attic was </span> <span class="s2">(<em>sloppily</em>) </span> <span class="s1">clean. There was an old desk with some equally as old writing material and a chair that seems to have been taken out of the coffee shop.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He was rather tired so he decided to lay down on the bed and take a nap. </span> <span class="s2">I’ll put my stuff away later....and possibly clean the place a bit more.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">——————-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he woke up it was dark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit how long have I been asleep for?” He checked his phone “damn it’s already midnight” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning on a light he noticed a note on the desk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I went to call you for dinner but you were already asleep, so I left some leftovers on the fridge.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Use only the microwave on the kitchen if I see you messed with anything else on my kitchen, trust me I will know, I’ll kick you out</span> <span class="s1">.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Hinata Hajime.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Huh” </span> <span class="s2"><em>seems like he’s more of a softy than he looks</em>, </span> <span class="s1">Kokichi though as he made his way downstairs to grab some <em>curry</em>? Huh deciding to do as Hinata said, it doesn’t seem like he’s going to do anything but he rather not give it a chance.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">This curry is pretty good</span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi has a weird dream.<br/>A contract is formed.<br/>Meeting with his new teacher</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Welcome back!<br/>I hope you’re enjoying the story (even tho it only has been one chapter kkkkk)</p><p>I’m not sure if every chapter is going to be a day yet but I’ll see. For now enjoy day 2</p><p>Enjoy the chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Day ?</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">?????</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">??/??/????</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He wakes up in a cold unfamiliar room. In a cold metal bed with his blankets gone.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">When he looks around he finds he’s inside a prison cell. A blue shine envelopes the entire place.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He gets up and walks up to the cell door. He notices he’s chained “what the hell” as he looks up he finds a desk on the other side of the met al bars.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s3">Welcome to the velvet room” </span> </strong> <span class="s1">an awfully deep voice echos on the room. He looks up to find a creepy looking old man with a giant nose. Chin resting in his hand looking at the boy with a creepy looking smile in his face </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“What is going on here? Who exactly are you”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">“Huh? How curious. You aren’t the wildcard.” </span> </strong> <span class="s1">Long Nose says </span> <strong> <span class="s3">“Yet you seem to be able to be conscious of this room”</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“ Wildcard? Was something in that curry? Cause this is one hell of a trip I’m having”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">“Ah, how rude of me! My name is Igor and this is the velvet room!” </span> </strong> <span class="s1">His words as smooth as velvet as he continues </span> <strong> <span class="s3">“This place exists Between dream and reality, mind and matter. It’s a room that only those who are bound with a contract can enter.I am the master of this place.” </span> </strong> <span class="s1">Igor said as his fingers hit the desk</span> <strong> <span class="s3">“I attempted to summon the wild card but it seems you appeared instead. I wonder why I can’t contact them?”</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kokichi feels strangely calm in this place “but if I’m not the one you’re looking for how about you letting me go?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Igor laughs, deep it echos inside the cell he is in, a sound of cards hitting the table can be heard </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“<strong>I can’t let you go without knowing how this came to be, young trickster. You might not be the wildcard but I can sense you have a lot of potential inside you” </strong></span> <span class="s1">he hmmms </span> <strong> <span class="s3">“Yes Surely you will do.” </span> </strong> <span class="s1">He lifts his head from his hand and looks around </span> <strong> <span class="s3">“Still this is a surprise..... the state of this room reflects the state of own your heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a prisoner of fate.” </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Kokichi’s hands clash with the metal bars “W-what the hell are you saying” as soon as he say that something hits the bars awfully close to his hands </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Don’t speak like that </span> <span class="s3">inmate </span> <span class="s1">you’re talking to our master!” A little girl with white hair styled as low space buns and yellow eyes says as another girl with the same face and braided hair appear both of the girls wearing eyepaches </span> <strong> <span class="s3">“In the near future there’s no mistake ruin awaits you ” </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Ruin? Are you kidding me? Why would I believe you?” He girl with the hair buns glares at him</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s3">“Haha..It seems you show great promise for the future.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Ok...so what?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s3">“There’s means to oppose such fate. You must be “rehabilitated”, rehabilitated towards freedom... That is your only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to change the distortion of the world?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“What the fuck is going on”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s3">“You didn’t decline, hmm. Very well, that is enough. Allow me toobserve the path of your rehabilitation”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The girls move to stare at the troublemaker once again </span> <strong> <span class="s3">“Ah pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline to your left Justine, they serve as wardens here”</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Hphm, try and struggle as hard as you like” the girl in the weird hair bun, Caroline spoke.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“The duty of wardens are to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators, that is if you remain obedient” Said the girl in the braided hair, Justine.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s3">“It seems our time is over. The night is waning. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place.... We will surely meet again, eventually”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">A bell alarm started to ring.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“What” Kokichi let go of the bars.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Times up inmate! Now hurry up and go back to sleep.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Caroline said as everything started to go dark he could only grab the bars again in retaliation.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Day 2 </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s3">Sunday</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s3">10/04/20XX</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Early morning </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">It was the day to go see his home room teacher and the headmaster of the school. “What a weird dream, I wonder what it meant” He got dressed in his school uniform (a white turtleneck, a dark brown jacket with some matching pants, and suspenders). </span> <span class="s1">I’ll spice up the uniform later it’s too boring like this</span> <span class="s4">. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“You’re awake. Good.” Hinata walks into the attic “Well then let’s introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school you’re attending is on the Aoyama district. So it’ll cost you a bit to go by train and the route transfer as a pain” h</span><span class="s1">e sighs </span> <span class="s4">“I’ll drive you there but just today. Let’s go” as he walks away he mutters “God I hate having to go back there”.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">What was that about </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Daytime</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">They stop in front of the school. Hinata looks at Kokichi and says “Ouma-kun, do me a favor and behave yourself. I don’t want any trouble for myself ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Got it, boss” The boy gave him the cheekiest smile he could muster as they walk into school.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">——————-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">The meeting was being super boring, Kokichi just wanted to get of of there. But he remained as polite as he could and payed attention to what could get him in trouble.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“To reiterate you’ll be immediately expelled if you cause any trouble.” The Headmaster spoke calmly. His old hands crossed on top of his desk. “Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you on this school however there were circumstances on our side... I expect you to remain on your best behavior” he looked to the side “this is the teacher in charge of your class”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">The younger woman looked up as she spoke “I’m Komaru Naegi. Please be sure to read the school rules, any violation will send you to the guidance councilor. Here’s your student ID” </span> <span class="s1"><em>she sounds pretty tired</em>. </span> <span class="s4">“Just a heads up, if you cause any trouble I won’t protect you at all.” She looks at the headmaster </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“That is the promise correct, sir?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Indeed, he’s responsible for all his actions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Seriously tho, why me? I’m sure there’s better people for the job” Naegi- sensei (I guess) asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“I’m sorry to cause you trouble, Komaru-san, but your class was the only one with a opening”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Hinata shifts in place as he asks “If the meeting is done mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Of course, please keep an eye on him, Hinata-san”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“ I’ll be sure to have an conversation with him about his situation” </span> <em> <span class="s1">they keep talking like I’m not in the room </span> </em> <span class="s4">Naegi-sensei sighs “Come to the faculty room tomorrow I’ll show you to your class” Kokichi nodded as he silently walked away with Hinata.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Ugh, they’re really treating you like a nuisance huh. Guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record.” He sighs “By the way, if you get expelled I’ll kick you out, got it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Kokichi looks at him and smiles “Yes yes, I got it, boss!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“This place never changes huh” he muttered</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">——————</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">Well we ended up getting stuck on traffic, I’m gonna die from boredom </span> </em> <span class="s4">Kokichi whines “What’s up with the traffic? It’s not moving at all!?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Hinata just groans “You’re taking the train starting tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“At least it’ll be faster than this” Ouma points to the line of unmoving cars in front of them “so fine by me!” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">After a few minutes of not moving Hinata turns to him and asks “so what did you think of school? Can you manage it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“It seems soooo fun! I’m gonna love being treated like trash for an entire year!” The smile on his face seems almost genuine but his voice is filled with sarcasm. </span> <span class="s1"><em>Not like I’m not used to it anyway.</em> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Hinata sighs “Thought so. Hopefully people won’t start talking like that about me too..... they probably will...what a troublesome situation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Hmmmm, then why did you take me in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">“Somebody asked me to, plus I already been payed” </span> <em> <span class="s1">Ah, so the orphanage paid him huh</span> </em></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“A subway has derailed in shibuya station-“ </span> <span class="s4">the radio announcer said as Hinata cut him off“Another one? There been a lot of these recently. No wonder it’s so crowded today”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">——————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Evening </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">They end up spending the rest of the afternoon in traffic only getting home at night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Ugh what a waste of time, didn’t even get to open the cafe today “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Hinata sighs as looks at you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Go upstairs I got something for you there”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Okay...?” Kokichi looks at him suspicious but follows through anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">There’s a little book on top of a box “it’s a probation diary, police is making do reports on you so you should write what you do there, do yo-“ his phone starts to ring</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Hey.” Kokichi can only hear one side of the conversation “No it’s ok I’ll make it in time. Yes I know.” His gaze turns slightly softer “ok I see you later” he hangs up “well I gotta get going, remember my note from last night, it still applies today” he starts going downstairs “I’ll lock up, Good night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I wonder who that was...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Thank you for reading!<br/>I really appreciate it, it’s been fun rewatching a game play so I can write this!</p><p>Ouma might feel slightly out of character in general (cause I don’t usually write him) but especially in the velvet room.<br/>I wanted to make him express his real emotions inside of the room since it’s a representation of the heart. He was very confused but also extremely at ease making him express himself more naturally.</p><p>I thought about making Ouma the wildcard but it didn’t feel quite right you know? If I compare him to Joker he’d feel more like a side Character. Also I don’t think The Fool fits with him that much.<br/>Ofc he is still the main character and I had a motive for why the wild card isn’t the main character :)</p><p>I made Komaru take the role of Kawakami. She is younger than Hajime but just by a two or three years or so. She is different than you’re used to because she’s older and has more life experience.</p><p>I mixed the P5 uniform with the canon Hopes Peak Academy uniforms cause I always found those kinda ugly. Ofc Ouma will change his a bit!</p><p>I already found a character to play the Kamoshida in this fic. It was kinda hard tbh but I found a good character.</p><p>Next chapter will we be going to the palace? Maybe!</p><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>See you next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, sorry this took so long </p><p>Mental health is being a bitch, lately so been trying to get myself busy with a bunch of stuff.</p><p>I’m doing better tho!</p><p>Thanks for waiting so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Day 3</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">11/04/20XX</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Early morning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Kokichi wakes up startled by the alarm. Today is the big day! First day of school, <em>yaaay</em></span>
  <span class="s3">!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He gets dressed in his uniform but today put a shirt on top of the turtle neck </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>which I may have modified a tiny bit</em>.</span>
  <span class="s2">Closing his jacket so Hinata doesn’t get mad he grabs his bag and rushes down stairs. Hinata hasn’t opened the store yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re up, hurry up and eat so you don’t get late to your first day” he puts a bowl of curry in front of Kokichi. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Curry for breakfast?” The boy asks him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What? If you rather have nothing for breakfast be my guest.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Do you even know how to do any other food?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Of course I know!” He sighs “Just hurry up and eat, so you’re not late”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Alright!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">—————-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After eating he heads out. <em>Taking two trains is a pain. Kinda confusing.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly it starts raining </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">I have to find somewhere to get away from it. I don’t own a umbrella.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He finds a place outside a store. There’s a girl there as well. He looks at her. Blond hair with musical pins on it, purple pinkish eyes, she’s pretty. The girl is wearing the same uniform as Kokichi hers with a pink vest. <em>So she’s from school huh.</em> Just when he was going to ask for directions a car pulled over and waved at her. Suddenly she looks nervous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Looking in the direction of the car Kokichi notices the man who’s driving. Not an ugly guy, blueish hair and green eyes. A pretty nice car he’s driving too, although a bit old it’s pretty well maintained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The man waves at the girl beside him. And says “Good morning, Akamatsu-san, you want a ride to school?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you, Towa-sensei, I guess I could use it” she sounds reluctant although she can hide it well. As she enters the car, the man (Towa-sensei? A teacher?) realizes Ouma is there. He looks him up and down then smirks and drives away. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">What the fuck was that?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Fucking bastard! EAT A DICK!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A girl approached. She’s also blonde, blue eyes glaring at the spot the car used to be. She is also wearing the same uniform. Although differently from the last girl. Suspenders down, blazer off her shoulder, and instead of a turtleneck she’s wearing a top with a crop top on top. She’s wearing a bunch of jewelry and some weird almost like bondage belts all over her uniform. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Preeetty sure that’s breaking a tone of rules.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Can you believe that dude! Fucking Haiji Towa”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">In his pocket, his phone beeps</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Huh? Who?” Kokichi asks</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The blonde looks at him like he grew a new head “Haiji Towa?! Yaknow, the dickhead teacher at our school that gets away with everything because of the little influence he has left from his family?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Nope doesn’t ring a bell” the purple haired boy says </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh wait you’re new, aren’t ya?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yuup!” He pops the ‘p’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh since you’re a virgin at our school I’m going to tell ya about it, shota” she grins he raises a brow “fucking Towa thinks he rules the school so I’d avoid talking to him. I mean he’s an </span>
  <span class="s3">ASSHOLE</span>
  <span class="s2">that thinks of the whole school as his personal castle.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His phone beeps again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well I should get going, can’t lose the first day”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, sure can’t, shota”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The two of them start walking towards the school. They pass through an alleyway and came across.....</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">a castle? I didn’t know there was one here</span>
    <span class="s2">.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Huh, didn’t know there was a castle in the city!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“There isn’t....” the blond says “this is where the school should be! I’m certain of it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Huh. Weird! Let’s check it out!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>What</em>!? Are you crazy?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes! I was in a insane asylums before getting transferred!” She looks at him speechless slightly perturbed “but that’s a lie. Well I can’t miss the first day so I can come explore after class.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">We start walking back only to get taken to the exact same place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“WHAT. THE. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">!” The blond girl yells “I come this way every fucking day, HOW DO WE KEEP GETTING </span>
  <span class="s3">HERE</span>
  <span class="s2">?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“This is fucking weird, I looked at the address Hinata-san gave me. This is it...” Kokichi looks at the girl “I guess the only way we can go is in”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">ARE YOU SERIOUS?</span>
  <span class="s2">!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Kokichi just shrugs and ignores her and steps in front of the gate. He opens it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“H-h-hey! D-don’t leave m-me alone!” The girl runs towards him, they both enter the castle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The castle looked like a medieval castle you see in movies. </span>
  <span class="s3">It’s</span>
  <span class="s3">really big. </span>
  <span class="s2">As the girl walked in he screamed: “Hello?! Is everyone there? We’re kinda lost”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“H-hey! Is this a prank?! What is a castle doing here?!” The girl screams with him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“<em><strong>Who dares disturb your highness?!”</strong></em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Huh?” Some knights with half black half white armor comes or way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hello sir” Ouma puts his best costumer service voice “we appear to be lost can you perhaps tell us where we are?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s4">“You are in the great Towa castle. You’ve disturbed him with all that yelling.”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“WHAT THE FUCK” the loud blond screams </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"><em>Just what is going on here?</em>” </span>
  <span class="s2">A new voice. The voice of a man. Suddenly more guards go down the stairs leading to the front door of the castle. In the middle of these guys stood a man wearing a crown and some kind of cape. Looking closely that’s the only thing he’s wearing besides underwear. </span>
  <span class="s3">Gross</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Oh, Iruma-san, of course it’d be a pig like you making all that noise”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">“WHAT!? </span>
  <span class="s2">What’s going on..” she got more quiet so Ouma looks at her. She’s looking at the ground, trembling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Oh and who do we have here? Is this one of your new toys? How typical of a whore such as yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not like that...” she mumbles to herself still trembling with fear in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“</span>
    <span class="s3">Well you interrupted my rest. So let’s do what we couldn’t finish that day shall we?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her eyes widen. She looks up. “W-what.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“</span>
    <span class="s3">Interruption of the king deserves the </span>
    <strong>
      <span class="s4">Death sentence</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The knights all gather around them and start grabbing them “Fuck.” Ouma said “shit, fuck. What the fuck is going o-“ he doesn’t get to finish the sentence, a guard smashed something in his head and he passed out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Shota?!Argh!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you were wondering if the interaction between Iruma and Ouma seem a bit washed out it’s because it is. I feel in Oumas situation he’d try not to call much attention to himself so he’s not as much as a dick rn.<br/>No worries they’ll be back to be on eachothers throats soon enough.</p><p>Haiji is gross he as always been gross but I’m making him a bit grosser cause I’m mixing his personality with kamoshidas. (They are pretty similar already tho) </p><p>The castle is exactly the same as kamoshidas castle but the guards armor are made to resemble more like a robotic version of monokuma </p><p>I will probably have some character designs on my tumblr at some point if you’re interested.</p><p>Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this series<br/>This is just going to be the first palace. The other will be coming eventually.<br/>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>